<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Kids were Young and Safe by Lesbian_Writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930793">When the Kids were Young and Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings'>Lesbian_Writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostbite is a bitch [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is part of a series so reading other parts is helpful but not entirely needed be wary of spoilers</p><p>Phil welcomes home his sons Techno and Tommy! But something is very wrong. Phil begins to wish that none of his sons had come to this place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostbite is a bitch [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1076</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Kids were Young and Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno was coming to visit! And he was smuggling Tommy in with him! Phil loved his sons and respected that Techno was a solitary being but that didn’t mean Phil wouldn’t miss his son and be excited for him to visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately neither of his sons were wanted in L’manburg right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wanted poster of Techno on the empty plot outside of his house always gave him a nasty taste in his mouth and so did the walls that were slowly but surely coming down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in the mean time Phil set up the upstairs of his home for Techno and Tommy to both have places to sleep and a chest to put extra items in. Techno said they might be staying awhile and while Phil’s spot in L’manburg wasn’t like the home he had raised his sons in he could make it feel a bit more like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil asked techno how far they were and Techno said they had just passed the burnt eiffel tower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he didn’t have much time left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to the elytra ban his wings had to be clipped. It was annoying but he cared more about being here for his sons than his wings. As he stretched them out as much as they could fit in his house and shook them out a few feathers drifted down. Perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil grabbed the feathers and put them on the pillows of the bed for Techno and Tommy. He also put one away in a chest for Fundy at a later date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had given feathers to all of his kids when they were younger as a sign that he was always there with them. So saving one for Fundy felt right as well. The boys would also probably enjoy having another reminder that he loved them. Especially after everything that had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil took the spare time he had to grab some raw steak he had stored away and put them in his furnace. He wanted his boys to come home with warm meal waiting for them. And Techno had been complaining that he hadn’t been able to find any meat out where he lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was setting the steaks on plates there was a knock on the door. Phil told them to wait and finished up setting things down and opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only Techno. Where was Tommy? Phil was glad Techno was here don’t get him wrong but Techno said he was bringing Tommy. Phil quickly brought Techno in though. He didn’t need anyone seeing that he was here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno! I’m glad you’re here but… Where’s Tommy? Did he decide to not come? Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno took off his netherite helmet with its faint purple sheen and held it to his chest. Just like Wilbur Techno shared a love for theatrics. But this felt more serious than that. Techno looked down with a heavy sigh and it clicked for Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had brought Tommy home. But not alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s eyes began to water and he rushed forward to hold his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His last remaining son.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Where had he gone wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil hugged Techno tightly, wrapping his wings around the other as well. This worked better when Techno was younger and shorter than him. But the way Techno towered over Phil now didn’t matter. Techno was still his little piglet. Techno hugged him back and rubbed his back as he cried onto Techno’s armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had known that the news was going to hurt Phil. He was glad that at least he didn’t have to say the words out loud- he wasn’t sure he could. Phil was all Techno had left. And Techno was all Phil had left. The way it had been when Phil first took Techno under his wing. But this wasn’t the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had invited himself in after he saw Phil adn Techno through the window. He didn’t know what they were crying about. Didn’t matter cause now he had two sticks. He was also still wearing the coat he had died in and Techno’s cape. He didn’t know where he got the jacket or who it belonged to. All he had was a vague face and a name that started with a W. Didn’t matter. He was the most powerful bitch in this town. Nobody could stop him and his sticks. Fuck yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So while Phil and Techno hugged and wept like pussies over his death he went around gently tapping his sticks on stuff. It made fun noises what did you want from him? Also he had to distract himself until they were done with their sobfest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One tad to loud tap on a pot from Tommy made Phill jump and turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was seeing things. He had to be. Tommy was dead apparently but there he was in his house tapping on pots and pans the same way he did as a baby. Techno put a hand on Phil’s shoulder and as Tommy looked at him he smiled. Tommy’s smile was so bright and lively. Exactly the way he had remembered it. And Tommy ran to him, being careful of the table and chairs and hugged Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was still here. Wilbur was too. Phil had two ghost sons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the realization hit Phil he wrapped his arms around Tommy, trying to hold back his tears as he realized that Tommy was solid. He wasn’t phasing through but he was cold. Tommy’s hands felt like blocks of ice on Phil’s back. But that didn’t bother him. He held Tommy as tight as he could and moved one of his hands to the back of Tommy’s head, the same way he would hold Tommy as a child when he got upset over something and needed comfort. He was wearing Techno’s cape and Wil’s jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur didn’t remember anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How much did Tommy remember?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d worry about that later. Right now he had two of his sons with him in very different degrees of okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil doesn’t know when he closed his eyes but he knows that when he opened them he quickly looked at Techno who gave him a firm nod, confirming this was real. Tommy was dead and a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy did always like to follow Wilbur and be like his older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of holding his youngest he slowly let go and held Tomy’s face. His skin was grey and slightly transparent. Tommy’s face was just as cold as his hands. The tip of his nose looked more grey than the rest of him as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tommy…” Phil whispered out softly as he stared at his sons smiling face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened while I was gone Phil?” Tommy didn’t seem to be as sad about any of this as Phil was and surely Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ll tell you over dinner. I made steak and… God I hope it isn’t cold by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grinned and wormed his way out of Phil’s hand and sat down at the table, waiting for his dad and brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil looked over at Techno who patted him on the shoulder and sat down. So Phil took that as his cue to sit as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the meal began Tommy just seemed happy to chat. And Phil was content with listening. Tommy rambled on about what Techno’s new place was like and how it was boring out there and how all the villagers nearby seemed to be scared of him and how there were a few rabbits out there and how he’d try and make friends with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phill glanced at Techno from time to time who kept his head down and ate and nodded along when Tommy asked him to confirm something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lull in conversation as Tommy seemed to almost run out of words and the food had been long eaten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the question was still bugging Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, how much do you remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth to speak then paused and thought about it for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember playing with Techno and Wilbur as a kid. And… And I remember founding L’manburg… There was some sort of election yeah? Me and… Someone… Won right? I was vice president and someone else was president! And then there was a ravine… And Techno you were there! And so was whoever the president was! Then there was a festival… Something happened but I- I don’t know what. Then there was another war yeah? I don’t know what it would’ve been about. Even if I don’t know who the president was I know I’d be a damn good vice president. But then there was an explosion and withers and then a blank patch then snow… And then… Blank. Nothing else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil looked to Techno who could only frown and look down at his empty plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy seemed to remember more than Wilbur which was good but… Tommy didn’t seem to remember Wilbur. Which was obviously less good. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Phil thought the more angry he got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of the boys had gone to bed. Phil was awake with his head in his hands as his thoughts consumed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy would still be alive if it weren’t for Dream. He’d still have two of his sons if it weren’t for that green bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had given Wilbur the TNT for L’manburg as he had been informed by Techno. And Dream built the walls and made Tubbo choose between his country or his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Tubbo… This would break the poor kids heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil made up his mind. He was going to confront Dream. The bastard killed his youngest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had killed his second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil hadn’t given Tommy enough. Phil should’ve just went with him. Tommy was always bad with directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was pulled out of his thoughts but Techno tapping on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Techno why are you up? You should probably rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to tell you why I’m here. Tommy said he wanted to be buried in L’manburg. I’ll be damned if that doens’t happen. I’m planning on talking with Dream to let him know that I don’t care what he says I’ll bury my brothers here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you. I need to have a few words with him myself.” The anger dripped off of Phil’s words and voice as he thought about the fact that Dream had killed Tommy wether he meant to or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil- Phil you need to be careful. I know you’re angry. I am too but you only have one life left… I can’t risk losing you as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the closest Technow as ever getting to saying that he cared about his family. It was clear in his actions that he did but he would never say the words. And Techno’s worry calm Phil slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. But I’m going with you. If Tommy wants to be buried here he’ll be buried here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Techno went back upstairs and Phil prepared himself for tomorrow to see the reason behind his sons death.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ghostinnit: friend to rabbits</p><p>im honestly having a lot of fun writing this series! I'm very proud of it so far :-) I also made a playlist for this series! it's got the same name as the series so hopefully its easy enough to find on Spotify</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>